1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for hanging objects such as bird feeders or planters from the outside of a building, and more particularly to such an apparatus which can be installed with no fasteners between a drip edge of a roof and a gutter.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,852 to Levesque discloses a bent rod which attaches without fasteners onto the gutter of a building. A problem with such a design is that a portion of the rod extends down into the gutter itself and can operate as a "log jam" to stop leaves and other debris that otherwise would freely flow through the gutter. Additionally, the hanger is directly below the gutter itself, which is not necessarily desirable in all instances.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,683 to Smith shows several embodiments of a hanger for hanging objects such as bird feeders from a gutter. This hanger is not necessarily adaptable to all gutter arrangements and there is a need for making a hanger for attachment to a gutter which is cheaper to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,953 to Smith also shows several embodiments of a hanger for hanging bird feeders or the like, one of which utilizes a portion of a water drainage gutter. This hanger is somewhat complex and is not as universal as may be desirable.
Consequently, there is a need for an apparatus for hanging objects such as bird feeders and planters to the edge of a building which has a gutter which is more economical, easier to install and does not have the drawbacks of the prior art.